


Sleeping In

by FruitfulMind



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor cursing, Murphy just being a general jerk, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Reader and Murphy have their first day of sleeping in. However, it doesn't go as reader planned. (Also found on my Tumblr)





	

Sunlight twinkled in from the window in front of your bed, the rays already shifting unpleasantly into your eyes. With a quiet groan, you shift to avoid the glare. Eventually, you found solace on your side. Beside you as well, was your sleeping significant other, Alvin – or Murphy, as many called him. You smiled softly, shifting your entire weight on to your side just to gaze at his sleeping face. Rare were moments like these, especially in the apocalypse world. Waking up to see your significant other, and you both share a kiss, say some loving words, and get up to make breakfast; it was like one of those cheesy romantic moments you'd see in old movies.  
Sighing softly, a smile crept on to your face. “Hey babe?” You asked gently. Your breath tickled against his face, and his nose scrunched. He shifted away, and you feared for a moment of morning breath.

“Just let me sleep, woman.” Were the last words you expected to hear him say, the fantasy of a romantic movie worthy enough of a Bridget Jones movie crashed.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” You shot back, unable to keep the surprised and rather hurt tone from your voice. Propping yourself up on the mattress, your eyes bore into his closed ones. He continued to ignore you, possibly falling asleep once more. Still, you continued to stare at him.

He seemed to be ignoring you, only a few seconds later, one of his eyes cracked open. “What – stop staring at me.” He sounded as his body shifted away from yours, taking a good portion of the blanket as well. “I don't need you staring, (Y/N).” He said, his nose scrunching once more.

“No.”

“No?” He asked, and another eye opened. Now the both of you were staring at each other, neither wanting to admit defeat. “Did you just say no?” The surprise is there, he's probably surprised at how defiant you are.

“No, you were suppose to say,” you imitated his voice, just enough to show him while you were mad at him, it wasn't the end of the world -- for you two at least; the rest of the world was in shambles, anyway. “Good morning babe, you look radiant.”

Murphy watches you for a moment, finally seeming to wake up from his sleepy haze. “You want me to sound like a pompous British asshole.” There's that crack of his smug smile, and _god_ you hate it so much. “Alright.” He says, rolling his shoulders. The sheet began slipping down his shoulders, showing his bare chest underneath. “Good morning, _baby_ , you look radiant.” The smugness in his voice seeps through, though you still find yourself curling under his words. With a huff, your arms land on your chest, and you can feel his gaze lingering as well.

“You know that's not going to work.” You say, already moving down under the sheet, and the warmth. Anything to stop his lingering gaze, making you even hotter, and keeping you up.

“I know,” he says, finally laying his head down beside yours, his arm circling around your covered waist. “Now can we please sleep for another hour?” He asks, though he's not begging. “Then we can do whatever you wanted to do, babe. Promise.” There's that smoldering look in his eyes, as if he has even more planned. With a defeated sigh, you cuddle closer against his chest. Even if it wasn't the most romantic morning, it was still a morning with him.


End file.
